laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Spoilers and Quotes
Ok, first of all, I think we need a new spoiler policy. I really HATE spoilers, and I prefer to know as little about the upcoming games as possible. That means it's not a good idea to ask me about those games, because that may mean you're spoiling them for me. Second, we need to work on the quotes that we put on the character pages. If you look at Professor Layton's page, you'll notice that almost all of his quotes are what he says when he solves a puzzle. Not very interesting in my opinion. We need to put quotes on those pages that reflect the character of the umm... character. If you guys know what I mean :P MoltenAsh 11:01, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :If you create forum pages, do so through the Create box on the forum, else it won't show up in the forum index. Anyway, what Quotes do you want to add then? We could probable divide the Quotes section in sub-parts or something. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 09:09, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, like I said, we could put quotes on the pages that reflect the character, instead of the "Yay I solved a puzzle"-quotes. Sub-parts for quotes sound good. I'm sorry, but I can't think of an example of what kinda quotes I want. MoltenAsh 10:45, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :::So, I tried to give quotes to the Dimitri Allen article because I love that character and wroter everyone of his lines down. I added some quotes to that one. Wattz 14:07, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, Dimitri has awesome hair and an awesome hat xD. Also, I liked those quotes, especially these: ::::"Now, without further ado, I give you my Time Machine." ::::"Have you ever tried to build a time machine by yourself? Its a herculean task!" ::::We could put them at the top of the page, as a sort of extra introduction. MoltenAsh 08:01, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Quotes Sections I now have added in sections for quotes on the Luke and Layton articles. I want to find more nonpuzzle quotes. If any one finds a good place to get some tell me. In the meantime I will be looking for some in the games themselves. Wattz 15:54, March 9, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ::::I've been spoiled :( Now I know what Lagushi is. We need to solve the spoiler problem, we really do. MoltenAsh 20:20, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Personnally, I stay away from pages about Mask of Miracle and Specter's Flute. I know exactly what you're saying. We need to do something, but what? Wattz 20:02, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Skip Content I'm thinking of a way to add to the page when the spoilericon appears, we manually add something that skips to the next non-spoiler section. I have a test here, but it just started 5 minutes ago so... Anyone have any thoughts to this? --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 15:40, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :I think it's a good idea to do something like that. What would you think of making the spoiler div collapsible, like the archive section in the puzzle/admin forum pages? That way anyone scrolling by the page wouldn't have any chance of getting to the spoilers unless the opened it. But anyway, I'd support the idea. '-Banana Split' 17:58, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::A better spoilericon is on my to-do list, and I like this reform idea. It seems like you're giving the spoiler section as it's own subtitle so we can skip it there. What do we do when it's not the whole of a section? I like the collapsable idea as well. Whichever proves better in hiding those spoilers is the one I support the most! =Trace Barkley|GFX 19:39, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :::I made one, as you can see on the Trace Actually Works thread. Oh, and you can just add |link=[[''Page name here]] to make the image go to the link shown when you click it. I made it go to the main page in the Spoilers template, so that way the reader can fastly evade the spoilers. :::--'Layton Fan 123 'Puzzle 12:28, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Collapsible Spoilers So I was working with making the spoiler template collapsible here. What do you think? It completely hides the spoilers from whoever's looking, and it doesn't use the anchors to skip spoilers, which don't work correctly when there's multiple spoiler sections on a page. Anyone against using this? -Banana Split 16:19, July 12, 2011 (UTC)